


babby

by Anonymous



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Gen, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: doctor is pregnant with babby
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous, fic_promptly Fills 2014





	babby

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Any, any, badly done mpreg where mpreg should not be.

"Keep running, Amy and Rory," the Doctor screamed.

"Why are we running?" Amy asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor screeched. "Keep running. Oh my God"

"What happened?" Rory ponficated. 

"I'm having a baby!" The Doctor wailed. He had a round belly. Something was moving around in it. He ran after Rory and Amy. "Wait a minute, I'm coming!"


End file.
